As electronic services (e.g., search services, electronic mail services, social networking services, cloud computing services, etc.) continue to expand, providers of the electronic services operate networks of devices to provide the electronic services. A provider or a manager of a network maintains the network by continuously updating inter-connected devices within the network. However, network service interruptions and/or failures often occur when implementing a network update across multiple devices at least because the network update is unable to adapt to run-time differences related to an amount of time it takes individual devices to apply and complete an update. For example, an update to a first device may take a longer amount of time than expected (e.g., more than an average amount of time) because of a current load on hardware resources of the first device. In another example, an update to the first device may not be completed at all. Consequently, an update to a second device may be affected by the unsuccessful or delayed update to the first device, and therefore, the network may experience a service interruption or a failure.